superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Credits
Opening Logos * WB. Animation * WWE Studios Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera, WWE Studios and Warner Bros. Animation Present * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon" * Starring: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Undertaker, Trple H, Stephanie McMahon, Goldust, Sheamus, Stardust, Dusty Rhodes, The Miz, Paige, El Torito, Diego, Fernando, Lana, Rusev, Michael Cole, Kofi Kingston and Mr. McMahon * Casting and Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Editor: Keef Bartkus * Music by: Ryan Shore * Line Producer: Amy McKenna * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Produced by: Brandon Vietti * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Michael J. Luisi * Story by: Matt Wayne * Teleplay by: Ernie Altbacker * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera * Directed by: Tim Divar Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley ** and the WWE Superstars: Michael Cole, Diego, Fernando, El Torito, Goldust, Kofi Kingston, Lana, Stephanie McMahon, The Miz, Paige, Dusty Rhodes, Rusev, Sheamus, Stardust, Triplen H, Undertaker ** Also Starring: Mr. McMahon * Additional Voices by: ** Eric Bauza as Big Earl ** Steven J. Bluma s Inferno ** Phil Morris as Walter Wualls * Production Managers: Lindsey Joe, Sunisa Petchpoo * Assistant Production Manager: Leore Berris * Character Design: Dusty Abell, Steve Jones, William Nichols * Prop Design: Andy Chiang, Jay Hong, Alex Kubalsky, Geno Mattos, Byron Penaranda * Character Clean Up: Jerome K. Moore * Background Design: Robert Harand, Vladi Rubizhevsky, Cameron Thompson * Background Paint: Richard Kim, Hector Martinez, Cameron Thompson, Wei Zhao * Color Stylists: Craig Cuqro, Christina Long, James Peters * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen * Storyboard: Stephanie Gonzaga, Paul Harmon, Vinton Heuck, Matt Humphreys, Jeff Johnson, Brandon McKinney, Chris Rutkowski, Adam Wan Wyk * Storyboard Revision: Chris Coperland, Eddie Lim, Emi Yonemura * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Jeff Hall, Herb Moore, Bob Nesler, Tim Walker * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Effects Animation: Aaron Chavda. Matt Girardi, Brett Hardin * Animation Services: Digital eMation * Supervising Directors: Youngwon Jung, Jinsung Kim, Dongwon Jung * Layout: Sang-Im Shim, Jinchul Yang, Inshik Um, Donghwan Oh, Eunghwan Oh, Dongkyoo Lee * Animation Directors: Jinyul Jang, Seung-Woo Yang, Bong-Guen Kim, Jinhyun Choi, Namguil Jo * Key Animation: Sukjin Jang, Kyungsoon Park, Sunho Lee, Yun-Goo Kang, Taeshik Kang, Jae-Eui Kwak, Yungdon Lee, Seungjoon Jung, Wooram Shim * Model Checking: Jisoo Kang, Jinmi Park, Jaehee Oh, Jongman Lee, Jean Jung * Background Directors: Soon-Yi Heo, Jongnam Kim, Hyunhee Oh, Jinyang Lee * Background Artists; Jung-In Yang, Soeun Kim, Imjung Choi, Myunghoon Lee, Yunmi Sung, Minhee Ahn, Hyunjin Kim, Jinyang Lee, Hunho Lee * In-Between Checkers: Chulhgi Hong, Jong-Gook Lee, Hee-Jung Kim, Mijung Jun, Namgi Kim, Naksoo Choi, Heenam Jo, Yoojong Kim * Final Checker: Seungyoung Jung * Color Stylists: Young Ahn, Jungbong Jang, Hyojung Park, Jung-In Lee, Jiyun Lee, Miyung Kim, Young-Eun Ko, Kyungran Koo, Hwasoon Kim, Yoonsuk Jung, Woonrye Jung, Bumji Kim * Composite: Kwanghee Lee, Sodam Kim, Mijung Kim, Jangho Park, Yungha Choi, Sungmi Hong, Kangok Kim, Eunjoo Choi, Joohee Yang, Siwon Lee, Kiyung Yang * CG Team: Eddie Jae-Il Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon, Jungyoon Yang, Minji Ki * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunyung Jang, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Sophy Seulgi Lee * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Audio Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Additional Editor: Philip Malamuth * Online Editors: Darren Griffiths, Brian Master * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Songs ** "No Pain No Gain" *** Written and Performed by: Andy Sturmer ** "Ole Ole", "Stars in a Golden Sky" and "Rest in Peace"\ *** Written by: Jim Johnston *** Performed by: Jim Johnston *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group ** "Stars in the Night" *** Written by: JohnA licastro, Michael Lauri, Lenard Skolnik, Gregg Wattenberg *** Perofrme dby: CFO$ *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group & Wind Up Songs ** "Kings of Kings" *** Written by: Jim Johnston *** Performed by: Motorhead *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group ** "I Came to Play" *** Written by: jim johnston *** Performed by: Downstait *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group ** "Roar of the Lion" *** Written by: Lenard Skolnik, Gregg Wattenberg *** Performed by: CFO$ *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group & Wind Up Song * Production Administrator: Daphen Fei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Adminstration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negret, Joulene St. Catherine * Business & Legal Affairs for WWE Studios: Bradley Buchanan * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production for WWE Studios: Richard Lowell * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera. WWE, The WWE Logo, Michael Cole, Diego,Fernando, El Torito, Goldust, Kofi Kingston, Lana, Stephanie McMahon, The Miz, Paige, Dusty Rhodes, Rusev, Sheamus, Stardust, trple H, The Undertaker and Mr. McMahon are trademarks of WWE. All Rights Reserved. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Dedication Screen * In Memory of: Dusty Rhodes 1945-2015 Closing Logos * WWE Studios * WB. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:WWE Studios Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Direct-to-Video Specials